Last Christmas
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: It's February. Still, all Percy could think of is last Christmas, because thanks to a prank pulled by the Stolls, the whole house had been covered in mistletoe. Leading to a life-changing kiss between him and Nico. The problem? Nico had downright disappeared afterward and is still missing. At least until Piper and Annabeth come up with a plan. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Last Christmas || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Last Christmas – Or: It's All the Stolls' Fault!

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, possessiveness, marking, fluff, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Stolls/Percy (onesided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll

Summary: It was already February, but all Percy could think of was Christmas. And he blames the Stolls. Because the Hermes brothers had decorated the whole house with mistletoe on Christmas Eve and Percy had kissed Nico due to the unbreakable rules of mistletoe (Leo's words). Now all Percy can think of is Nico and the feeling of Nico's lips upon his own. But he hadn't seen the Ghost King since that fateful day, which all in all results in a sad, little Sea Prince.

This is entirely stupid and lame, because duh there isn't even smut. But it was brilliantly relieving to write a simple, to nothing else related oneshot for a change again. This one is dedicated to **Artistic-Chaos **for reminding me of how much fun oneshots can be (and as thanks for the fast delivered sequel *grins*).

**Last Christmas**

_Or: It's All the Stolls' Fault!_

Clarisse had a headache. A whiny-Percy-inducted headache. It was already the beginning of February and the daughter of Ares couldn't believe that she had been listening to Percy's whining since Christmas. It just showed how much her patience had improved over the years.

"Breath, Clarisse. We don't kill our 'greatest hero'", whispered Piper into her ear, grinning.

"If he says the words Nico, kiss, mistletoe and love in any constellation again, I will break that rule", grunted the daughter of Ares with a strict glare.

The two girls were sitting on a bed in cabin three, opposite Annabeth and Percy. The blonde girl had Percy's head in her lap, caressing his hair while he mumbled incoherent nonsense. They had been doing this for two months now. All of this had started on Christmas Eve on Sally Blofis' Christmas party. The Stoll brothers had decorated practically the whole house with mistletoe...

/flashback\

"_Connor! Travis!", exclaimed Percy with an upset frown, glaring around the living room._

_There was mistletoe hanging from everywhere. The whole house was more green than anything. And he knew exactly that he would be the lucky fool to take it off again tomorrow._

"_Uhm... Hello, Perce. Bad timing? You look angry?"_

_The dark voice made Percy shudder in a pleasant way. Turning around, he stared up at Nico with large eyes. Why was it that the son of Hades never used a freaking door? Percy never had time to mentally prepare himself for a confrontation with the hard to read boy._

"_Uuuh! Looks like someone has to kiss!", called Chris with a mischievous grin._

_The son of Hermes stood in the kitchen, his arms around his girlfriend. Not that Clarisse looked in any way interested in what Chris was talking about, because really, this was one of the lamest pranks the three tricksters had pulled in years. Now that the wars were over, their creativity seemed to be gone too. Rolling her eyes, she took another glass of punch._

"_Mh?", grunted Nico a bit confused._

"_By the unbreakable rules of mistletoe!", exclaimed Leo, pointing above their heads._

_Dark eyes followed the finger and the son of Hades stared indifferently up at the mistletoe. Percy used that moment of distraction to blush furiously. After another moment of awkward, Clarisse took pity on them (and wanted to shut the three wolf-whistling tricksters and the annoying little tinkerer up). She walked up to them, placing a hand on Percy's back and pushed some. The son of Poseidon fell right into Nico's arms, only a millimeter between their lips._

"_Well, uh, you heard Leo", mumbled Percy embarrassed and leaned up._

_Their lips met in a chaste, soft kiss. It was so tender that Percy felt as though he was melting, but at the same time, he felt stronger and taller and greater than ever before._

/flashback|end\

Percy heaved a sigh as he laid curled together in his ex-girlfriend/best friend's lap. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. It had been the most electrifying thing in his whole life. Kissing Annabeth had always been kind of sloppy and unsure and weird. But with Nico, it had been completely natural, as though their lips belonged onto each other, as though Nico's arms belonged around his waist. He had never thought about Nico in that kind of way. Sure, he had noticed how much the Italian had matured since the wars, how strong and lean and gorgeous he had become. But after that kiss? He couldn't think about anything else. All his thoughts ended with 'What would Nico do?' or 'What is Nico doing at the moment?' or 'This movie would be so much better if I could cuddle with Nico' and 'This dinner would taste so much better if Nico would tell me that he likes my cooking'. It was pretty pathetic, if he was being honest. But it's been two months that he had last kissed _and_ seen Nico di Angelo and that was not helping. Which was why he had gone to camp, even though it wasn't summer. But Annabeth, Piper and Clarisse were there to try and cheer him up. And his mom had requested a sunny day in New York again. His mood was changing the weather drastically. Every time one of his Nico-thoughts crossed his mind, it started raining.

"I wish you and Nico would just talk this out", sighed Annabeth annoyed. "I hate seeing you so heartbroken, Perce. I swear, the next time I see Nico, I'll kick his ass."

"It's not his fault that I have a sudden case of Nico-sexuality", muttered Percy.

"Oh please", snorted Clarisse and rolled her eyes. "Nothing about this is 'sudden'."

"What do you mean?", asked Piper next to her confused, cocking her head.

"The sea brat had spend months sending everyone out to search for di Angelo after Bianca's death. And don't think I haven't noticed those drooling glances you kept throwing at him ever since you guys finished off the giants", replied the daughter of Ares with a bored expression. "And all of this is Nico's fault. If the brat would accept your IMs or show up here, we wouldn't have to listen to your whining and you could just jump him."

Piper frowned thoughtful before locking eyes with her girlfriend. There was the gleam of a forming plan in Annabeth's storm-gray eyes and Piper knew that they shared a mind-set.

/break\

Nico grunted as he took a sip from his coffee. He was sitting in the praetors' house, eating the biscuits Jason. Oh, the son of Jupiter was such a good little housewife for Reyna. Nico had to admit, even if he wasn't hiding in New Rome, he would still enjoy living with the unusual rooming arrangement of the two praetors and their partners. Hazel had made coffee, Jason had baked the goods and Frank and Reyna were in the middle of discussing praetor business. Truth be told, he was mainly here because of the housewives. His sister and his not-quite-best-friend. Jason was a stubborn bastard, that was what he was.

"You know, man, it would be so much easier if you'd just _tell_ Percy. What is he going to do? Make fun of you? Run away? Punch you? Do you really think he would do any of those things? We're talking about Percy here, he's like the sweetest, nicest guy with the biggest heart possible", grunted Jason as he sat down next to Nico and ruffled the younger boy's hear. "You'd be fine."

"And heartbroken and embarrassed and humiliated", snorted Nico, batting Jason's hand away.

"Oh, Nico", sighed Hazel with those large, sympathetic eyes.

"I don't need your pity, sis", said Nico and shook his head.

"Right", snorted Reyna and looked up from her documents. "That's why you've been sulking at our house for nearly two months now. Because you don't need our pity."

"She has a point, Nico", stated Frank cautiously, flinching at the glare he got. "I just mean... if you don't want pity, then just man up and take what you want. It worked for Hazel and me."

"Because Leo had been drooling over you two since the Argo II arrived at New Rome. There wasn't any risk for you in _finally_ claiming Leo after all those months", replied Nico sharply.

"He does have a point with that, dude", agreed Jason with a teasing grin aimed at Frank.

"Talking about the tinkerer, where _is_ he?", asked Reyna, looking around uncomfortably.

One thing she had learned after months of living together with the threesome was; Leo out of all of their sight most of the times resulted in exploding inventions. It had cost her her garden already.

"He's upstairs, talking to Piper", answered Hazel, rolling her eyes. "IM."

"Guys! Guys! Guys! You won't believe what happened!", exclaimed an anxious Leo.

The Latino more or less crash-landed in the middle of the living room after stumbling down the stairs, his eyes large. Hazel hastily stood to help Leo up, glaring at the boy for being ridiculous and not watching out again. The Latino grinned sheepishly and sat down on the couch.

"Well, what did happen?", asked Jason with a grunt.

"Oh. Right", grinned the son of Hephaestus. "Pipes told me that Percy seems to finally be comfortable enough with the breakup to go on a date. Well, two dates. Kind of. He's meeting with the Stolls in New York. Connor is inviting him to dinner and Travis is taking him out to see a movie. Turns out all the mistletoe on Christmas had actually been the Stolls trying to get a kiss out of Percy, but Nico was faster and then Percy was just kind of gone... So now the competition is on again and Connor and Travis are trying to figure out who deserves Percy more."

Nico froze up as he stared at the tinkerer. It was what he had been anticipating for months now, to be honest. The Percabeth-breakup had been all over the demigodly news, the gossip of Olympus for months now. And while Annabeth had managed to move on with Piper, Percy had isolated himself. Still, it had been one thing to watch Percy with Annabeth, because there had been nothing he could have changed about that, but the Hermes-brats taking what was his? That was not happening.

/break\

Highly uncomfortable. That was the only feeling Percy knew at the moment. Really highly uncomfortable. Partly so because he had been holed up at home for months now and right now, he was all out in the open, in the mortal world. Which was not something he enjoyed very much. Ever since Tartarus, he had problems with... everything, actually. Being alone just as much as with being with a large group of people. Still, New York was a number too big for his liking. Then there was the whole date-thing. The only dates he had been on were with Annabeth and that was more like just hanging out with his best friend. This time around though, he was supposed to go on a proper date. Two dates even. In one. Or something like that. He was still a little unsure about how or what this was supposed to be and go. But Piper and Annabeth had made sure he would go. The third aspect that made him uncomfortable were the clothes. Piper had picked them in one of her rare Aphrodite-moments. So right now, Percy was waring black skinny jeans with cuts at 'all the right places', which meant right below his ass and along his thighs. A black wife-beater with a black button-down shirt over it, buttons open to show off his fine physique through the tight shirt. He was also wearing black combat boots, because 'they made him look adorable', according to Clarisse who had smirked at him and patted his head like he was some kind of puppy. His hair had added blue highlights and was styled to look even wilder than it naturally did. And there was a bit of mascara, to highlight his stunning, brilliant eyes, as Annabeth had put it. To make it short, he felt like a slut. And the way Connor and Travis were eying him made him feel even more like one.

"You look amazing", whispered Connor, his hands resting on Percy's hips.

"Fucking hot", agreed Travis, licking his lips, placing his hands on Percy's hipbones from behind.

"I—I... uh...", grunted the son of Poseidon, looking from one Stoll to the other a little helplessly. "I have no idea what I'm doing here, to be honest. I don't want a date. And I really don't want to be seen in those clothes by so many people. In fact, I don't want to be amidst so many people."

"Okay. We can skip the date, take you home with us and get you out of the clothes", nodded Travis.

"We can spend the evening far away from all those many people and I'm sure we'd find something to do that involves you out of those clothes you don't want to be seen in", grinned Connor.

"What? I'm not a one-night-stand guy! I don't put out like that!", exclaimed Percy and pushed the two Stolls off, both stumbling. "Look, this was a stupid idea. I should go back to my place."

"What? Come on, Percy!", exclaimed Travis annoyed. "Annabeth said you're finally ready to move on. I thought you were ready to put out. I mean, how many years did we want to tap that ass?"

"Yeah", agreed Connor, crossing his arms. "You can't get our hopes up and then dump us."

"I think that is exactly what just happened. Now you better back off", growled a new voice.

Well, not new. Just one that Percy hadn't heard in months. Wide, sea-green eyes stared over at the angrily glowering son of Hades. His aura was even darker than normally, which seemed to give the Stolls back their common sense, because they bolted as fast as possible. Gulping hard, Percy took a step forward. If possible, Nico had grown even more in the past two months.

"What are you doing here, Nico?", asked the son of Poseidon unsure.

"Leo talked to Piper and told us about your... date", answered Nico, clearly upset as he too took a step toward Percy. "And I don't like it. I didn't like seeing you with Annabeth, but that was different. She's a girl. It's pretty hard to compete with a girl as a boy. But... I... I spend too many years watching from the sidelines to actually let another man take you away from me. Not after that kiss."

"What... are you saying, Nico...?", whispered Percy confused, taking another step.

"I really don't want to say these things, but Jason had been bugging me for months now", grunted the son of Hades. "But I don't think I can carry this burden any longer. I've been in love with you ever since I first met you. And ever since you kissed me, I absolutely hate the idea of anyone else having you. It's like you're occupying all of my thoughts, even worse than before. I love you."

"A—And that's why you've been avoiding me? Like, _all the time_? Not just after the kiss, I mean also during the Giant War! You've been _such a jerk_ because you loved me?!", exclaimed Percy stunned, before hitting Nico. Hard. "You're an idiot and an asshole and after the kiss, you should have really known that I like you, because I don't just kiss anyone like that!"

"First, ouch", grunted Nico, rubbing his upper arm. "And wait... What do you mean...?"

"I like you", huffed Percy, blushing faintly while still glaring. "Since that kiss, I couldn't stop thinking about how you taste like pomegranates and how your arms felt around me and-"

There it was again. Those strong arms around his waist and that delicious taste. Closing his eyes, he leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Nico's neck. This time, he wouldn't let go again. He would never let Nico slip away from him again.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
